Without Evil there is no Good
by earthsong
Summary: IYxHP Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha and goes to her time for good. But her house is burned down and family killed. She then she goes to a world that she never knew exiested and finds out who she really is. Vote on parings and house
1. Tears of Pain

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha or harry potter!  
  
It was the middle of the summer. Everything was calm but as usual for a little village something made it self known.  
  
"What! Sit" a sharp scream could be heard throughout the area as a girl with midnight blue hair stomped through the forest. "I can't believe him!" she said to her self, "How could he let her in the group yet alone make her his mate!" she said the word her with complete disgust.  
  
"All he sees me as is a shard detector!" By this time tears were running down her face and she dropped to the ground. 'I'll say bye to Sango, Sesshomarou, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede before I leave.' She thought as she picked herself up and started walking back to the village.  
  
"Who cares about Inuyasha anyway," She said starting to talk to herself again, "Come on Kagome all you have to do is sit Inuyasha until you reach the well." She came to the conclusion as she saw the village in the distance. But suddenly she stopped. 'But what about the shards' she quietly panicked. They had finally killed Naraku and Sango's brother was resting in peace. All they need was one more shard.  
  
'Oh I know I'll sneak away the shards from Inuyasha! But Inuyasha has good hearing...hmm...SLEEPING POYION!!! I'll sneak sleeping potion that has no smell or taste into his ramen! But what to do about the clay pot...do dead people sleep? ...Oh I know! I'll knock her out! And when I get to my time I can seal the well and find that shard! No more Responsibility! No more close to death accidents! No more Inuyasha!'  
  
She then started walking back to the village with a huge smile on her face.  
  
~Mystery POV/ Some where in the future~  
  
"Hmmm...Interesting...looks like the protector is coming back...WORMTAIL!!!" yelled the voice.  
  
"Y-yes-s m-master," stuttered the one dubbed Wormtail.  
  
"Keep an eye on my heir, she might come in handy."  
  
"Right away sir," said Wormtail as he hurried out the door.  
  
"Soon my dear, soon." Said the voice before planning on how get rid of the annoyance, Potter 


	2. Final Goodbyes

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha or harry potter so don't sue!  
  
Hi! I wanted to say thanks to the people that reviewed I really appreciate it! And I am not sure WHO TO PAIR UP WITH KAGOME (they are at Hogwarts mind you ^_^) And I'm not sure wither to make Kagome EVIL or GOOD! So tell me what you think!  
  
~AT Kaede's Hut~ (Kikyo and Inuyasha are out cold)  
  
"Kagome-chan you know that we are going to miss you." Miroku said regretfully. When he found out what Kagome was going to do he would have automatically said no but he saw what Inuyasha did and what he was going to do.  
  
"I still can't believe him!" cried Sango. Miroku could tell that Sango was fuming and slowly backed away. 'This would not be a good time to do what I was going to do' Miroku thought. (Any guesses?)  
  
"Well human if it makes you feel better even I think that the half breed left a living breathing person to a clay pot just makes him look stupider." Sesshomaru said with complete disgust.  
  
Kagome just sat there looking off into space. 'I can't believe it either' she thought. She could feel the tears waiting to fall 'Emotions make you weak' so she stopped them before they could make their presence known. She sighed deeply.  
  
Sango heard her sigh and whispered something to Seehomaru and in realization he nodded.  
  
He shuffled through his pack and brought out a present wrapped in a green crushed velvet cloak and handed it to Kagome. She looked questionably at all of them and slowly opened it. She gasped inside was a pair of unusual earrings, a sword, a flute, a bag of feathers, and a mirror.  
  
"We all came together and did this for you. Every one of these is from one of us." Miroku explained.  
  
"The feathers and the mirror are from Kagura and Kanna, they wanted to thank you for saving them from Naraku." Kaede told Kagome. Kagome nodded her head for it was her that struck the final blow that killed Naraku.  
  
"The sword is Midoriko's sword. It has purification and element properties." Sango said as she showed Kagome how the change from wind, earth, fire, water, and normal.  
  
"The flute is a calming flute. It can tame and demon or beast and it makes a pretty sound!" said Shippo, "It was my mamas."  
  
"I love it." Kagome said as Shippo smiled widely.  
  
"One of the earrings enables you to breath underwater while the other can become a big floating lantern." Miroku said, "And they will look very good on you." He said with a wink.  
  
"Perverted Monk!" screamed Sango as she bonked Miroku on the head.  
  
"Back to business, the cloak is an invisibility cloak and on command it can turn you visible or invisible." Said Sesshomaru in a calm voice but you could still tell that he would miss this human.  
  
"Thank you everybody. I know this will sound cheesy but you all are like family to me and I will miss you all." Kaogme said on the verge of tears.  
  
"I think I can speak for everybody when I say we shall miss ye child." Kaede said.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you too Shippo." Said Kagome as she got up.  
  
"Beware child evil lurks around your heart and it's your choice on which path you shall take." Kaede told Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Kaede."  
  
"No problem child."  
  
"We just want you to be safe." Said Sango as tears were running down her face.  
  
"I know and I will." Said Kagome as she put on her earrings and put her sword on her hip. She put her hair up in a bun securing it with two feathers. She tied her cloak over her green cargo pants and black sweater. Everything else she put in her brown leather bag.  
  
"Invisibility. Good bye everyone." She said softly as the floating lantern got big.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Everyone said as an invisible force opened the bamboo mat door.  
  
All that could be seen was a floating lantern, the starry sky and the tears falling from no one at all.  
  
Sorry about that one being really long! But the next two chapters will tell who Kagome is and how she is Voldemorts daughter. 


	3. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha A special thanks to ruth 4 kai, miko no tsuki, SilverKnight7, Kage Otome  
  
Who should I pair up with Kagome and what house should I put her in? -Thanks! Earthsong  
  
OH! Kagome can speak fluent English ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
~Kagome's time~  
  
A blue blast could be seen coming from a well at Sunset Shrine, Japan. But if you went to see what is was no one would be there.  
  
An almost mystical voice could be heard say the word "Visible". Suddenly a person wearing a hooded green cloak came out of the well house and start walking down the long steps down to the shrine keeper's house.  
  
~Mystery POV~  
  
A group of black hooded people were watching a girl walk down the steps from the shrine.  
  
"Is that the one?" said one of the hooded figures.  
  
"Yes. And until we get the signal we do not show are presences." Said another that you cloud tell was a girl from the voice.  
  
The girl had taken off her hood and showed a beautiful girl with midnight black hair with natural dark blue streaks in it. She had blue, green eyes that were a little glazed over and she was causally walking down the stairs.  
  
She stopped and looked confusingly at were the black hooded people were. They held still for a second before she shrugged and started walking back down the stairs.  
  
An owl came down and was about to land on her shoulder when she turned around and blasted a white energy ball and the people in the black robe.  
  
Wormtail screamed as the robed people jumped out of the way so that they would not be purified. "NOW!!!" one yelled as they got back on there feet and started chasing the girl.  
  
She noticed this and started running down the steps while barely missing the spells that were thrown at her. A robed person had shot a levitating spell at her but she had already taken a feather out of her hair and threw it to the ground.  
  
To the deatheaters amazement it started floating and was big enough for a person to get on conformability. Once the girl jumped on it, it sped off. While the whole time the owl was right behind her.  
  
Right before she had gotten out of range one of the deatheaters had taken off his hood and shot a freezing spell at the feather. The feather immediately stopped and the girl flew off and skidded on the ground.  
  
The owl flew to the girl on the ground and dropped a letter on her head.  
  
To Miss. Kagome  
Time traveler miko  
Sunset Shrine, Japan  
  
~Kagome's Thoughts~  
  
'I think I broke a rib.' Kagome thought as she tried to get up. 'Yup...who are these people and why are they after me?...If I could just get my hood on...Oh Kami! Mama, Souta, Gramps get out of here! They are going to get hurt and it's all my fault.'  
  
For some reason it kept on getting harder and harder to breath and the air was smoker. 'Fire!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sorry about the cliff I thought it would be a good place to stop.  
  
This was my first sort of fight scene so tell me what you thought!  
  
Who should Kagome be with and what house should she be in? 


	4. Death Letter

Hi! This one is a little sad. Remember to vote on pairings!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was looking at where the smoke was coming from and saw that her house was burning down. When she looked at were her family was she saw that four of the deatheaters holding their wands to her families necks. She gulped as one came closer to her. She tried to get up but winced in pain.  
  
"Well hello princess." He said. Kagome growled 'No one can call me that' she thought.  
  
"Someone's grumpy." He said while the others laughed.  
  
He came closer but once he touched her he was blasted back and hit a tree 100 feet away with a sickening crack.  
  
"You'll pay for that dearly." He snarled, "Kill them off slowly!"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we haven't gotten orders from the lord and..." Wormtail said fearing for the worst.  
  
"NOW!!!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome shot her head up when she herd the agonizing screams of her family. "no...It's not spouse' to happen like this" she said as tears flowed down her face and she sobbed.  
  
"Cry all you want but nothing will bring them back." He sneered, "Why be sad they aren't your really family anyway."  
  
"shut up." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You really don't know do you? You are the dark lord's daughter; your real mother died giving birth to you. You are from a dark pureblood family. Your father didn't want to have a weakness so he sent you here to this," He said while gesturing to the dead bodies laying on the ground, "FAMILY" he spat.  
  
"And the only reason you didn't get that letter earlier was because you were in the past. Guess what you have lost everything, the well is destroyed."  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore all of the anger of not being told this and not knowing from her 'family'. She didn't want to believe it.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome roared as a wave of purifying energy came out of her and blasted the clearing. Some of the deatheaters were holding the chest from the pain.  
  
"This isn't over!" The other woman screamed, "You can not except from your destiny much longer!"  
  
They all used a transportation spell and went back to where the dark lord was.  
  
Kagome crawled on the ground to where her family lay dead. "Mama, Souta, Grandpa...I failed you." She said as tears were cascading down her face. She touched all of them on their foreheads and the disappeared into the world of the dead.  
  
She slowly tried to stand up but was really tipping back and forth. 'What did he mean?' That sentence kept running over and over in her head. 'There is to much pain for time to erase.' Kagome thought as she dropped to the ground  
  
She let go of everything that she was keeping a secret, every burden, every pain, every sorrow, came out. Her shoulders shook as tears hit the ground. "I have lost everything...why...why me."  
  
She almost jumped as she felt something rub up against her. She looked down and saw Buyo.  
  
"At least I haven't lost you Buyo." Kagome said while she picked him up. Then she noticed the letter the owl had dropped on her head. She picked it up and opened it up. Inside were two pieces of paper and a key. The first piece of paper read,  
  
Dear Miss. Kagome, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary  
books and equipment. Term begins September 1.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress Kagome took the other page out and read it.  
  
Be at the King Cross Station platform 9 ¾ on September 1. You can find everything you need at Diagon Alley. Between a record shop and book store on Main Street, London. There will be a restaurant and Inn called the Leaky Caldron. Go in the back which will seem like a dead en and touch the 3rd  
brick up from the garbage can. Go to Gringotts Bank and hand one of the trolls the key which is in the envelope and say you wan the Higurashi volt. You will find the money you need there for you books. I will tell you who  
you really are once you are at school I hope you come there.  
  
Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster at Hogwarts  
  
For some reason Kagome could already trust this person without even meeting him. She sniffed she would get over this and she would avenge this family even if it wasn't her own.  
  
"I guess this means that we're going to London Buyo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry if I sound like a family hatter because I really am not. Sorry if it was sad too! 


End file.
